


Wrong Ingredients

by aDylanStory



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slight OOC maybe?, Swearing, also mandy is freaking awesome, single mention of Bipolar Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDylanStory/pseuds/aDylanStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU: Ian is an awkward waiter and Mickey is a grumpy costumer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I intended it to be! It feels like an achievement to me because I'm a shitty writer :) Also again, feel free to point out mistakes because I'm still not the best in English.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’d been the third eight-hour long work day in a row for Ian at the coffee bar he worked. He was sick of it and it was summer vacation, but he had to work parttime all summer to be able to pay for college. And the costumers made it all even worse.

‘What do you mean, you’re out of Corretto’s?!’ a heavy man with a gross mustache yelled in Ian’s face at the end of the third work day. Ian was sure he felt a few drops of spit reach his face but he tried to stay friendly.

‘Sorry, sir, they’re quite popular and it’s the end of the day, so…’

‘Saying “sorry” doesn’t get me my Corretto. I want to speak to your manager,’ the stubborn costumer crossed his arms and he reminded Ian of a spoiled baby whale that’s not getting the cookie he wants. Ian had a hard time suppressing laughter and the guy seemed to notice.

‘Are you laughing at me, boy?!’ he barked.

‘No,  no, I’ll go get my manager,’ Ian said quickly and he hurried back to the kitchen.

Ian watched as the grumpy costumer snarled at his manager, Jim, how bad the place is and that he should fire the “skinny ginger kid”. Ian rolled his eyes behind their backs because of how the costumer obviously wanted Ian to hear the whole conversation. He still didn’t really get what he wanted though, because Ian’s manager was starting to defend Ian.

‘I’ll deal with it, go back to work,’ Jim told him softly and Ian returned to taking orders from people at the bar, though still trying to listen to the costumer yelling at his boss.  
But Ian didn’t seem to be the only one listening to the conversation, because a younger guy sitting at the bar, who looked to be around Ian’s brother Lip’s age, was looking smugly at the two. Ian liked the way the guy nonchalantly smirked behind his cup of coffee.

‘Having fun?’ Ian asked before realizing it was probably impolite to observe your costumers like that.

The costumer’s eyes met Ian’s and the icy blue color seemed to turn Ian into some sort of trance.

‘I am. Must be really sucky to deal with these kind of costumers every day, isn’t it?’ he said.

Ian nodded and grinned dreamily. ‘It is.’

The costumer nodded and put down his now empty cup. ‘Get me another one of this, will you? And a little more sugar, I like ‘m sweet.’

Ian wasn’t really listening to him because he was just imagining bending the guy over the kitchen table and going down on him, fuck him good and hard and make him come without touching his dick, then kiss him passionately while massaging his spanked ass.

The guy snapping his fingers in front of Ian’s face made him wake up out of his daydream.

‘You still there? I asked you to get me another coffee, fuckhead!’ the guy spat but without heat in his voice. Ian shook his head to get back to reality and turned back into the kitchen to prepare his coffee. 

He didn’t really know what just happened. Ian sure as hell didn’t have these thoughts about any other costumer who’d just looked into his eyes.

Ian returned to the bar with the guy’s coffee and tried to get back to his working ritual, that he suddenly seemed to have forgotten. Hopefully Jim wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t working as hard as he should be.

‘Are you fucking serious?’ the blue-eyed costumer snapped. ‘I asked for another Cafecito. I don’t know what this shit is but it sure as fuck ain’t a Cafecito.’  
Ian looked dubiously inside the cup of coffee he just served his costumer. He suddenly realized he hadn’t been paying attention at all when preparing it and he must’ve put in the wrong ingredients because it didn’t look like a Cafecito at all.

‘I’m so sorry, sir, I’ll make a new one right away and you’ll get it for free,’ Ian mumbled and immediately turned back into the kitchen, still murmering “I’m so so sorry…”  
Ian made sure to check every ingredient he put in the cup three times to be sure he made the most perfect Cafecito for his grumpy but wonderful costumer and returned to the bar grinning like an idiot.

‘There you go, sir.’

‘Don’t fucking call me “sir”. Your making me feel like I’m thirty,’ the guy grumbled, carefully taking a sip from his coffee and silently approving of it.

‘Oh, okay. Sorry, s-… Uhm, what’s your name?’ Ian stammmered.

‘Mickey.’

‘Okay. Sorry, Mickey,’ ‘I’m Ian,’ he added.

Mickey rolled his eyes but Ian was sure he spotted a slight smirk. Mickey downed the rest of his coffee at once, scolding because it was still hot. ‘Whatever. See ya,’ and he left.  
Ian was staring at the door of the coffee shop where Mickey just dissappeared from for at least five minutes before his boss snarled at him to get the fuck on taking orders from costumers.

Mickey had said “see ya” did that mean he’d be coming back? And if yes, when would he be coming back? Tomorrow? Next week? Next year? And what did that smirk mean? Ian had too many questions and he couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day, not even when he got home and Fiona asked him to get the lasagna out of the oven on time and he let it burn and later that evening he even had to be reminded to take his meds, even though he hadn’t forgotten it in over a year.

 

The next day the bar seemed to be just as crowded as the day before, if not more. His shift had started at 9 AM and since then he’d been trying to spot Mickey’s black hair and blue eyes, without any luck.

Jim had already asked twice if there was something up with him because he was acting weird and absent. He’d gotten three coffee orders wrong and working twice as slow as usual.

Ian was working till 5:00 and by 4:30 PM he was starting to lose hope because Mickey probably didn’t even know what times he’d be working, or even _if_ he was working today.  
Ian was never grumpy or impolite to his customers except for today. He knew he didn’t have any reason to. He didn’t even know Mickey. The chance that he was gay was already small, and then the chance he liked Ian back was even smaller. Ian always thought he didn’t fall in love quickly. Turns out he was wrong.

Ian was about to ask Jim if he could go home earlier because he was feeling sick when he spotted Mickey and his head shot up. But Mickey wasn’t alone. A skinny, raven-haired punk-rocky girl was sitting in front of him at a table in the corner. Ian’s heart dropped and he knew this was the end of his hopeless daydreaming. He’d just go back to fucking old married men and forever be lonely and sad because the girl was obviously Mickey’s girlfriend and he took her with him to make sure Ian wouldn’t start hitting on him. Maybe they could still become friends.

Ian thought about asking one of his colleagues to take their order but Jim already looked at Ian and nodded towards Mickey and his girlfriend’s table. He went over there and tried to act as nonchalantly as possible. The girl seemed very cheery and it didn’t really fit her style. Mickey on the other hand, seemed even grumpier than yesterday.

‘Can I take your orders?’ Ian asked, trying not to look Mickey in his eyes.

‘Yes. I’d like to have an Espresso Granita with extra sugar and whipped cream,’ she said while extensively licking her lips. She looked at Ian with fuck-me eyes. He recognized those eyes from the old men who were always hitting on him at the gay club where he used to dance a year ago when he was still undiagnosed. Ian nodded stiffly and turned to Mickey.

‘Uh, the usual,’ he grumbled.

Ian walked away towards the kitchen without saying anything else.

* * *

 

‘Why the fuck did you have to come with me again?’ Mickey hissed when the hot waiter walked away after taking their order and acting unusually stiff.  

‘Because I wanted to know who you were talking about. You obviously like him!’ Mandy said. She wasn’t at all intimidated by her brother’s scolding.

‘And why the fuck are you so obviously hitting on him?’ Mickey grumbled.

‘Duh. To make sure if he’s gay or not. Don’t be a fucking pussy and let me do the work. All you have to do is stare at him and make silent signs that you like him,’ Mandy explained.

‘How the fuck am I supposed to do that?’

Mandy rolled her eyes. ‘Never mind. Just let me do the work. By the way, you were right on the part where he’s hot. But he’s kind of grumpy. Well, not like you are anything better…’

‘Shut the fuck up, Mandy.’

‘See, that’s what I mean…’

* * *

 

Ian kept spying on the couple at a safe distance while serving other customers. While preparing the couple’s coffee he made sure not to make it too good. If it weren’t for the tip  he wanted, he would probably have spit in the girl’s coffee.But Ian wanted to make something sure. He wanted to be sure he didn’t stand a chance with Mickey. He took a deep breath and walked over to their table. The girl immediately took a sip when Ian put their orders down and dramatically “hmmm-d”, while looking at him with her fuck-me eyes again.

Ian cleared his throat, ‘so Mickey, this your girlfriend?’ He said as casually as possible and nodded towards the girl in front of Mickey.

The girl coughed her coffee out over the table and looked at Ian in shock.

‘Oh fuck no,’ Mickey said, facepalming.

‘I’m his sister!’ Mandy exclaimed.

Ian felt himself turn more red than his hair and didn’t know how soon he could get away from there.

‘Oh, oh fuck, I mean, sorry, shit, I didn’t mean to…’ Ian stuttered, put Mickey’s coffee down and strode away.

Ian went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. What a failure he was. He didn’t understand anything anymore. He didn’t understand why he was in love with a guy he didn’t even know. Or why his sister was flirting with him when her brother was right there. Or why Mickey was so grumpy all the time.

When Ian went back to the bar to take a few orders, he startled when Mickey’s sister was standing right in front of him. ‘Fuck.’

‘Can I talk to you?’ she asked. Ian nodded slowly and took her to the back room, leaving the door open to avoid any surprised from the flirty girl.

‘Alright. Just to make a few things clear. My name’s Mandy and you probably already know that my brothers’ name is Mickey. But are you gay or not? I keep flirting with you but it’s clear you’re not interested in me. And I know my brother is not quite the ladies’ man – or men’s man, ‘cause he’s gay, you know – whatever,  but he told me about you yesterday and I think he likes you, that’s why I’m here right now, to help him out a little bit. I mean, that’s a fucking awesome thing for a sister to do, right? Or am I being really pushy and should I leave you two alone? Not that you two are a thing, I mean, should we leave you alone? Because you barely know each other, right? I don’t know what to do with myself anymore, or with my brother, because we’re both kinda lonely and fuck, sometimes we act like we hate each other, but we really don’t, I love him because he’s my brother and I know sometimes he’s a fucking asshole, and I’m also such a bitch, but we need to help each other out sometimes, right?!’

Ian wasn’t sure where the girl’s rant came from, but it was touching as hell. He didn’t really understand all of it because she talked so fast but he sure as hell understood one thing: Mickey was gay. That meant he actually stood a fucking chance. So he nodded, ‘yes.’

Her hopeful puppy eyes turned into a frown, ‘yes what?’

‘Yes, I’m gay,’ Ian declared.

Mandy started grinning like an idiot. She turned back towards the table where her brother was still sitting, scolding and probably hadn’t understood a word of what his sister’d said from the distance.

‘Hey, assface!’ Mandy yelled over the crowded shop, turning heads of annoyed costumers, ‘come over here!’

Mickey frowned and slouched his way over to Ian and his sister. Ian liked how he looked slightly bashful to be in front of him with his sister right next to him.

‘Ian just told me that he’s gay. I’m so proud of him, aren’t you?’ she told Mickey, clutching her chest and with a cheesy tone in her voice. Ian raised his eyebrows but smirked at her lack of embarrassment to act like this in front of a stranger. ‘I’ll leave you two alone…’ she smirked slyly and closed the door of the back room behind her.

Mandy walked away towards the ladies’ bathroom and left Mickey and Ian standing awkwardly in front of each other, trying to look everywhere but at each other.

‘So my sister, she’s kind of a snooper, isn’t she?’ Mickey mumbled. Ian couldn’t stand Mickey’s bashfulness in a positive kind of way and slightly stooped to grab his neck and tackle his lips. He slipped his tongue inside Mickey’s warm mouth and the whole world stopped for a while. The smell of coffee, cigarettes and sweat made Ian daze and he had to clutch onto Mickey’s sides to keep standing. Mickey grabbed Ian’s butt and gently massaged it. Ian could cry from happiness because even if he knew yesterday or this morning that this would happen, he didn’t think it’d happen so fast.

They only stopped kissing because Jim found them and put Ian back to work.  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh god the kissing part was awkward as hell! I don't think I ever wrote a kissing scene before, so I just wrote it like how I'd want to be kissed. Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I have Tumblr: puffy-eggs.tumblr.com


End file.
